


Avengers Legacy

by CaptainNinnin



Series: It's All Connected [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Japanese Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: The Earth is at peace. Tony Stark formed the Avengers in his college years and they have created a new world of peace. The next generation of heroes has taken over. Well except for Tony Starks’s own daughter. Maria Skye Stark wants nothing more than to build an empire of sex. Sex tapes, porn, strip-clubs, and photoshoots. But what will happen when she finds out she has a destiny to be something greater then her father...or destroy the world as we know it.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Okuyama Kazusa
Series: It's All Connected [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639990
Comments: 8





	Avengers Legacy

“So you two want to be the next centerfolds of my little sexual empire?” Skye said with a smile. Maria Skye Stark loved this sight. K-pop idol Kim Jisoo and Super Sentai alumni Okuyama Kazusa were lying in her bed both naked and both wanting Skye to take their careers to new heights. She was the adopted daughter of the legendary Tony Stark. He was a world-famous hero. He formed the Avengers while still in college. They had saved the world so many times that the world thought it was in the new age of the Garden of Eden. A few still took on the mantle of former heroes for their reasons but everyone thought them useless. Especially Skye.

Skye wasn’t about to do anything like that. Even if she was some type of freak. When she entered puberty she developed powers of vibration control. She asked her dad about them but he was tight-lipped about where they came from. She didn’t mind all that much. These powers launched her sexual ambitions when her first sex tape was released shortly after her 20th birthday. She had loved sex and her sexual side even before. But when she started to hear the reactions of her powers during the sex tape. It lit the sexual fire she never wanted to squash.

That was why she was trying to convert a small portion of her father’s company into her own business of sex. Selling sex tapes, shooting porn, naked shoots, she even owned a series of strip clubs. All of which she had done something for herself. Sex tapes with celebrities both male and female that would launch their careers to the highest heights they could have imagined. Pornos where she would leave porn stars that had been at this for years begging for more of her vibrations and meaning every single quivering note of passion in their voices. And becoming the center attraction on what became known as Vibe Nights in her clubs. And on top of that, she had become a nude model posing naked everywhere that had naked pics available. At this point, she felt that no man or woman hadn’t seen her naked. And that was one of the most exciting things she would think about often.

She loved the thought that she could have any man or woman she wanted. She never knew why people limited themselves to just one gender. She loved the female body as much as a man’s. And these two women, looking up at her with pleading lust-filled eyes, were two of the best she had seen in a while. “Watashi wa Vibration Queen no tame ni nandemo shimasu.” Kazusa moaned kneeling before Skye. Skye pulled her close and kissed her.

“I only understood Vibration Queen. But I love your enthusiasm.” Skye smiled at her.

“I horny. Please Skye no other.” Jisoo said getting to her knees too. Now kneeling beside Kazusa.

“I heard you don’t speak very good English. But the sentiment is there.” Skye kissed her causing Kazusa to pout a little.

“Whoever should I choose?” Skye said with a smile as she playfully teased both girls with a subtle vibration with her fingertips. Both Kazusa and Jisoo took sharp breaths and tried to stifle a moan. “I know, if you two ladies can share, I would be most appreciative. And might make it worth your while.” Skye said with a smile as her fingertips grazed both girls’ inner thighs.

Kazusa and Jisoo looked at each other. Their eyes going into and out of focus. Slowly falling into a lust they didn’t know was possible. Then they kissed each other, slipping the other their tongues. “We share.” they moaned.

“Good girls. Now let mama in.” Skye sighed as he tackled both girls onto the bed.

* * *

“Really?” a female voice said as she walked into Skye’s bedroom. Skye, still worn out from the night before, looked up groggily. She was lying between Kazusa and Jisoo. Both were naked and passed out.

“Common Coulson, what do you want here? I told your mom I didn’t want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Skye said, trying to go back to sleep. “It’s pointless anyway. What would we do anyway? Give tickets to j walkers?” Skye said cuddling up to Kazusa.

Misao Coulson was the daughter of Phil Coulson and Milinda May. Phil Coulson was the Assistant Director working under Nick Fury. And her mom was in charge of recruitment. And Skye was top on her hit list. Skye might focus her energies on sex but she was as smart as her dad.

When she had just got her powers she thought she could become the next Iron Man. Or Ironheart as she called the suit she made using her dad’s blueprints for his suit. She had thought that he would be proud of his daughter. But when he found her rudimentary suit he was not pleased. In truth, he wanted to keep his daughter safe for as long as he could. He owed that much to her real mother who had entrusted her to him. He told her as much too. But she didn’t fully understand that. It was what led her to not want to be a “hero” in her adult life. She often wondered how she would have turned out if she went down that path. But she wanted to put that behind her now. So she snuggled up close to Kazusa.

“ **LADIES! UP AND OUT!!** ” Misao yelled.

Both Kazusa and Jisoo jumped. The sheets falling off them both and when they realized they were both naked scrambled to cover themselves. They screamed as they gathered their clothes leaving a very angry Misao with an even angrier Skye.

“Why the hell did you do that? You have no right to come into my apartment, where I do my business and interfere with my life!” Skye yelled getting to her feet.

“It’s your father,” Misao said.

“If my dad wants me to give up the sex business he should come here himself. And not send the daughter of his best friend. Uncle Phil should have told him as much.” Skye said.

“He would have yes...but your father is missing,” Misao said somberly. Skye’s heart and mind fought each other. Her mind wanted this to be some ploy to get her to “see the light” as her father said when he found out about her plans for her burgeoning empire. But her heart knew this wasn’t the case.

“How?” Skye asked.

“That’s the thing...we don’t know,” Misao said to her. “But your dad left us instructions. And you need to come with me. So get dressed.” Misao said to her, tossing her the clothes on the floor.

* * *

“Skye, I made this for you if something should ever happen to me,” Tony said in a video message he had recorded for her. “I told you long ago I couldn’t talk about where your powers came from. Or why your mother was so afraid for your protection she would entrust you with a hero. Well...if you’re seeing this…maybe I waited too long to tell you.” Tony said.

“On this planet, there is a hidden subspecies,” Tony said Skye watched Coulson and Fury for their reactions to this news. “I should know. I have been keeping them off S.H.I.E.L.D. radar since before you were born. If I haven’t told Coulson yet and he finds out this way...I am sorry my old friend.” Tony said. Coulson looked a little annoyed. Fury on the other hand looked stoic like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“You are a member of this subspecies. They are called mutants. They are created through the natural course of evolution. Genes mutating from one generation to the next. For the most part, they are just like everyone else. They love and live peaceful lives. Your mother was a healer. She worked in China with your human father. I knew her for many years. She was a dear friend.” Tony sighed.

“If...who am I kidding you were raised by me. You did notice the word choice of  _ WAS. _ She was killed shortly after she gave you to me. There was and still is a war brewing between your people. On one side is a man named Charles Francis Xavier or Professor X as his students call him. He wants to establish a peaceful existence with humanity. Teaching your kind to use your powers to help the world.

“On the other side is Erik ‘Magnus’ Lehnsherr also known as Magento. He...well he is a survivor of Auschwitz. Charles jokes your species loves to time travel. And well, that is what Erik has done. Now displaced from his own time he is very distrusting. He feels like if he doesn’t handle this situation carefully humanity will do to your kind what was done at Auschwitz.” Tony explained.

“A seer foresaw that you will lead your people to reveal themselves. But with no idea of which side you fell on. I have met Charles, he is a good man. But there are members of both sides that may stop at nothing to get you to join their cause. It was why your mom sought me out. And gave you to me. Neither side knows that you are the baby the seer foretold would lead your people.” Tony sighed again.

“...I should have told you long ago. But...I wanted  **YOU** to be the leader they needed. That is why I haven’t tried to stop you from building this ‘sexual empire’ as you call it. I wanted you to try something that was for you. Was I happy you were selling your body? No. But it made you happy. And while I am not wanting you to continue this business plan...I also don’t want you to stop. This has brought you joy. I want you to take that joy and bring it with you everywhere you go.” Tony smiled.

“As for my current situation for you...I don’t know what to say. Either man might have the answers you seek or maybe not. If I tripped over a brick and died a stupid death I will be pissed. Whatever happened to me, know you are more than just my  **ADOPTED** daughter. You are  **MY** daughter. And I will love you always.” Tony said with a smile.

“Daddy.” Skye moaned as he let the tears fall.

* * *

“We have found one of the men. Charles Xavier lives-” Coulson started to say but was stopped by Skye.

“I don’t want this. I don’t want to be a hero to a group of people that my only affiliation is I was born with a different set of genes. I just want to go home.” she said as he walked out in a huff.

It was hard for her. She didn’t want to let her father down. But the thought that she might fail. That she might be the reason for a war. She was smart, too smart for her own good. She looked at what she was capable of when she was trying. She had been testing herself in secret for years. If she wanted she could crack the world like an egg if she amplified her powers with her tech knowledge. It wouldn’t even take much amplification to achieve.

What could a war of people like that cause?

Entire continents could be destroyed. The world as we know it could end. And then she thought about the retaliation. The humans that survived would want to do just as this Lehnsherr guy fears. She didn’t want to be the cause for the end of the world. But that is what this ‘profit’ saw. She had the world in her hands. And on top of that what kind of people go around calling themselves Professor X and Magento? She has the power to create earthquakes but she doesn’t call herself Quake or something like that.

She went home on autopilot. She barely saw anything as her AI FitzSimmons drove. Her father questioned why she had made an AI with both a male and a female element to them. But she liked it. It reminded her of her sexual desires/romantic dreams. She always had a dream of finding not just a Prince or Princess Charming but both at the same time. A man that could make her feel safe and loved in his arms as she cozied up to him. And a woman that she could do adventurous things with. She didn’t know why but even before her Empire dream came to her she would always want to push the limits with her female lovers. Making love to them in public places often. And every time they were almost caught was some of the best sex she had with women. She wanted it all safety and love with lust and adventure. And FitzSimmons could always keep her hoping for that future.

“We’re here,” FitzSimmons said, using both its male and female voices.

“But you could have been here ten seconds faster if you would just-” the male half named Fitz said.

“Fitz, Skye doesn’t need you talking about your toys right now. She got some very stressful news back there.” Simmons said.

“Yes, but we both know she loves a project. So amping up the output of the-” Fitz said.

“What she loves is tea. Would you like some tea sweetie? We have jasmine?” Simmons asked.

“I don’t want tea or a project. I just want to be alone.” Skye said as she got out of the car. She didn’t even notice Kazusa waiting for her to return. And she walked right into her.

“Kon’nichiwa, Ojōsan Stark,” Kazusa said blushing.

“Kazusa right?” Skye asked. And Kazusa eagerly nodded her head. “Kazusa, I have had a long day. You and Jisoo signed your wavers the sex tape should be released in a couple of days. And the shoot I promised will be set up by my people. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Skye said, trying to push past exasperated by the day’s events.

“T-That’s not why I’m here,” Kazusa said in English. This wasn’t going the way she wanted but she felt if she left things like this she would never get what she came for...she wasn’t even sure that was possible now looking at Skye.

“I didn’t think you spoke English,” Skye said to her.

“I wanted you to notice me more than Jisoo,” Kazusa said, blushing some more. “So I figured I would just speak Japanese,” she explained.

“Why?” Skye asked.

“Do you remember a trip to Japan you made six years ago?” Kazusa asked.

“That was just before my first sex tape was released,” Skye said.

Kazusa nodded. “You had a run-in with a college girl. The two of you...well you had sex in the lady’s room at the Tokyo Dome.” Kazusa said.

“Tokyo Dome? I remember now. Dad was on a mission, something about the Japanese Mafia. And I went to the Tokyo Dome. They had some type of exhibit. I met this girl there, she was cute. I didn’t speak a word of Japanese but I thought what the hell and took her to the...that girl was you!” Skye said.

“Yes, it was. I have dreamt of reliving that day ever since.” Kazusa smiled at the simple fact that Skye remembered her one night stand with her. “I am as straight as they come. I NEVER think about women that way. Not even now. Jisoo is nice but the only reason I even thought of doing what we did last night was you…and I don’t want it to stop. I came here hoping for a chance to...I don’t know, win your heart? I didn’t think this through. I was thinking of something cool to say that would impress you.” Kazusa said blushing harder still. “But right now might not be the best time for anything,” Kazusa said looking at Skye.

“No it is the best time for something,” Skye said with a smile.

“What?” Kazusa asked, confused by the shift from expiration to a smile.

“A distraction,” Skye said as she kissed Kazusa, dragging her into her apartment building.

* * *

“You didn’t have these skills last night.” Skye huffed out as she landed on her bed exhausted from the little distraction she wanted or needed. She had just had sex with Kazusa, not for a third time counting their Japan one night stand, but a fifth.

“It’s just...you have meant so much to me,” Kazusa said with a smile.

“How so?” Skye asked.

“You...you were my first,” Kazusa said with a smile.

“I know. I was your first female lover. Jisoo was your second.” Skye said puzzled.

“No. I mean my first first. I had never had a lover before you. I wouldn’t trade my male lovers for anything. But seeing you like this...I have to help you in whatever way I can. And if that’s making you orgasm as many times or as hard as I can will help you I will.” Kazusa said with a smile.

“I’m not even sure you can manage that right now,” Skye said.

“What has you in this funk?” Kazusa couldn’t stop herself before she asked.

“My dad...he wants me to do something. I don’t want to disappoint him.” Skye said to her.

“He must have faith in you if he wants you to do it,” Kazusa said.

“I don’t have faith in myself. If it is about this path of sex I know I can do it. But this...” she said.

“I have faith in you,” Kazusa said, kissing Skye’s cheek.

* * *

Skye looked at Kazusa who passed out after another three rounds of the best sex she had ever had. Skye smiled at her. Kazusa had outdone anyone she had slept with. Skye kissed her cheek thinking about the reason why she went all out for her. It made her...want to try. Try and be someone that deserved Kazusa. But also try to keep walking this road she had started with her ‘Empire’. It had brought her this far.

“Uncle Phil,” she whispered into her phone.

“What is it, Skye?” he asked, seeing her face. He hadn’t seen that look in her eyes since she told both Tony and him about her Empire plan. It was a look of passion, angst, hope, fear, and determination.

“I don’t know how this is going to work. Or if I can do this. But give me access to my dad’s armor lab. He denied me access when I made Ironheart Mark 1. And...get me the address of Charles Xavier.” she said.

“I’ll send you the address on route. And you don’t need me for that,” he said.

“Why?” Skye asked.

“When he saw your Mark 1 he made a lab for you. He has been updating it for you for years. Waiting for you to be ready. He even started adding...well sex toys. I looked into the lab after the video. I hoped he left more about the mutants for you.” Coulson said.

“He wouldn’t. That would be leading me by the hand. Dad always wanted me to earn it. I’m on my way when my...friend wakes up.” Skye said.

“Understood. And she must be more than a friend by that look on your face when you paused little Maria,” he said with a smile noticing a woman lying next to her.

“Shut up Uncle Phil,” Skye said with a smile as she hung up on him. She then smiled down at Kazusa. Not sure of what Kazusa was. A friend who can be there for her when needed? A lover to play with for relaxation and profit from the sex tapes they could make together? A girlfriend she could live happily ever after with? A partner in crime for all things she did? All she knew for sure was that she was coming with her from now on.


End file.
